Lucid Dreams
by Gomp
Summary: It's been five years since the war ended and everyone went their own ways. A new threat begins to emerge while Aang is left to decide his own fate. Friendships and love will be brought to the test. Is Aang truly the last one of his people? Please R
1. Chapter One: The Betrayed

**Lucid Dreams**

By Gomp

Chapter One: The Betrayed

**Read and Review please. Feedback always helps!**

Hidden in the depths of the temple Monks sat in meditation, however there was one Monk who had no interest in joining them. The dark circles under his eyes hinted at the sleepless nights he had been having. The haunting dreams had forced him awake for most of the nights. It had been a month now since the dreams had begun. In every dream there was always black smoke that clouded everything. He now spent much of his time trying to discern the meaning of these dreams.

As the young man walked through the ancient halls, he allowed his long hair to fall over his face. As he made his way through the various tunnels he paid no mind to the various paintings nor the beautiful scenery surrounding him. He was simply silent as he walked barefoot towards his quarters.

As he entered his room he walked over the mess that was scattered all over the floor. A polished copper mirror hung on the wall and as he looked over he glanced at himself briefly. Five years had past since his defeating of the Fire Lord and as with time he had grown with age. He wasn't that lively lanky little boy anymore. He was taller and his body had matured much more into a young mans. However, what changed most was that once joyful glittering look in his gray eyes now turned to what seemed as a bit of sorrow.

His long bangs covered most of his eyes as his dark hair hung in a mass down his neck. He leaned forward and picked up the long sleeved shirt he had recently sewed together and pulled it over his body, covering his tattoos as it slipped over his form.

He looked at the maps that littered the floor and the dried up ink that was blotched over various papers. A sigh left his throat as he tiptoed over the papers then finally sat onto his bed. As he pulled up his feet to his chest, his fingers traced carefully over the etched arrows deeply imbedded in his skin.

He had spent so much time searching for Airbenders- he was beginning to think he truly was the last one. How could there not be a single Airbender left? It seemed not even a single Monk or person from the Air Nation even remained. Simple Monks who wanted to help preserver the Southern Air Temple now occupied it, but none were like the ones he so fondly remembered. He opened the palm of his hand and watched as a gust of air twisted between his fingers. It was such a natural feeling, it sadden him to know he would be the last one to ever know what it felt like to move air between their fingertips.

He clasped his hand on the twist of air as a sudden chirping from Momo forced him to look up. Momo sat on the window sill staring at him with his wide green eyes and a tilted head. The young man smiled at his friend with a half smile and spoke to the creature. "What's going on Momo?"

The winged lemur turned its head to look outside the window. The young mans gray eyes followed to where the lemur was looking. There, in the far distance, Appa flew towards the temple. A toothy grin crept onto the young mans face. His flying bison had been gone for over a week and to see Appa again was a joyful occasion. He was accustomed to Appa's ventures due to the fact he had provided various friends with bison whistles, but he couldn't help but always feel a piece of him was missing when Appa was gone.

Stepping carelessly on the maps and even kicking a bottle of ink across the floor, the young man ran quickly from the room and out towards the landing platform his bison always met him at. "Appa!" He called out as his bison approached.

Appa roared with life as he slowly descended to the platform. However, the homecoming was short lived when the young man realized Appa was not alone. Two ocean blue eyes peaked over Appa's saddle. That unmistakable voice left the rosy lips of the woman sitting on the bison. "Aang."

Aang stared with wide eyes up at the long haired woman. It had been a long time since they last saw each other. "Katara?"

Katara had grown up herself, more so then Aang could believe. She had become quite the beautiful young woman as she was now nineteen- almost twenty. She wore a simple white dress with her mother's necklace tied around her neck. Her rich dark brown hair reached below her hips in a long wavy mass. She now had curves in places he didn't recall her ever having. As she slowly slide down the bison's tale, it was apparent that Aang now stood much taller then her.

Aang could feel his heart sink in his chest. "How-how could you come here?" His voice was so quiet.

Katara placed her hand over her chest. She knew she was stepping over unseen boundaries in coming to see him. She couldn't help however but notice how much Aang had grown. She couldn't believe he wasn't just a little boy anymore; he had truly grown into a man. With his tattoos hidden and with the mass of his dark hair covering his head it was hard to even recognize him. She also took note of how tired he looked. "I knew I wasn't supposed to use Appa to find you. I am sorry for doing that."

Aang suddenly grabbed the reigns of his bison. He led Appa away from Katara and took Appa to his stall. As he walked with the bison he could feel Katara's feet gently walk behind him. He did not want to even look at her- he could feel his heart simply breaking.

"Aang, please look at me." Katara pleaded. It had been so long yet she couldn't believe how much seeing Aang was truly affecting her. She had prepared herself for a long time for this but now knew would have never been truly ready to face him again.

Aang did not look up as he spoke. "Katara, I never questioned if you wanted to visit with Appa or if you needed him to take you anywhere in the world, but you knew there was only ever one place he was never allowed to take you- and that was to me."

Katara took a deep breath. "Aang we need to talk."

Aang couldn't help it. He suddenly turned and with the twist of his hand a small portion of earth cracked beneath Katara's feet causing her to fall back onto her behind. Suddenly a rush of anger filled Aangs entire bean. "We talked enough. I think we are past talking."

Katara shook her head. "Aang, this is not about us! Please!"

Feeling sudden regret over his outburst Aang took a few steps forward towards Katara. He was careful as he stretched his hand out to help her stand. As she slipped her hand into his, the painful memories he spent so long trying to forget resurfaced. He took a harsh breath as he easily pulled her up. Shaking his head he caused his hair to fall over his face as he turned briskly away from Katara. "Sorry." He said softly as he began to walk away. "Come."

Katara was silent as she followed the young man that she had betrayed. She felt so wrong coming to this place, but knew that there were times she needed to push their differences aside and think of others.

Aang led her to the gardens of the temples. In the center of the garden there was a magnificent water fountain that was surrounded by blue flowers and covered in twisted vines- a place years ago Katara and Aang enjoyed to sit by. The gardens took up the entire flat of the mountain side. Aang walked over to one of the fruit trees and handed Katara a Berrybeapple. "I am sure you are hungry, so please eat."

Without looking up at Katara, Aang crossed his legs and sat down on the ground. Katara slowly sat herself down across from him.

"Aang." She started slowly. "I'm sorry-"

Aang cut her off. "I want you gone before dusk."

Katara picked at the stem of the Berrybeapple as she nodded slowly. "I can do that. However, I was hoping you would go to the Fire Nation with me."

Aang suddenly stared up at Katara with shock filled eyes. He hadn't gone near the Fire Nation since- "Is this some sick joke?"

Katara suddenly leaned forward and gently covered Aang's mouth with her hand. Unable to contain herself any longer a single tear slid down her face. "Please Aang, we were all just kids. I don't want you to be thinking such things. This is much more serious then the past. Zuko-" Katara wiped away her stay tear, "Mai died during childbirth."

There was a moment of an awkward silence as Aang tried to comprehend what had been said. He had been there when Zuko had proposed to Mai and along his travels had heard of their marriage- but not once had he heard of Mai bearing a child. Even though his relationship with Zuko had become a tad strained, that did not mean he didn't care. "That's horrible."

"I know."

Once more an odd silence stretched between them. Katara finally took a bite from her Berrybeapple. The juice drenched down her fingers as she munched on its sweet taste. She had forgotten how good the fruits of the Southern Air Temple were. Her eyes looked up at Aang to find he was looking at her. Katara cleared her throat before she spoke. "I was going to go to the Fire Nation for the memorials. I know it is not right for me to even ask, but I was hoping you would join me."

Aang took in a sharp breath. How was he to respond to such a thing as that? "I-I don't know." He looked down at his bare feet, his hands covering his arrows. "I have so much work here. Between the Monks and- well just other things I have been doing."

"Aang, Zuko needs us."

Aang closed his eyes tightly. To hear Katara say Zuko's name so easily it hurt. He suddenly felt Katara's hand fall over his own.

"It has been over three years Aang. Has time healed nothing? As much as I regret what had happened we were all still just kids."

As Aang slowly opened his eyes, he gently pushed Katara's hand off his own. He knew she was right, but there were some things that were so hard to forgive- especially things that dealt with the heart. He took in a deep breath. "We will leave at dawn."

Katara couldn't help but smile feeling a bit relieved.

Aang suddenly stood up and began to walk away. He stopped for a moment. "Katara- I don't forgive you, but I will try and put things aside for the sake of Zuko." He turned with flat eyes. "Zuko was the one, after all, who knew the difference between what was right and wrong in the very end."

* * *

Gray eyes opened wide as Aang suddenly sat up, sweat covering his form. He tried to relax his racing heart as he thought about the nightmare he had just had. Once more there was a cloud of smoke, but this time his old group of friends consisting of Katara, Sokka, and Toph all got lost in it. As he desperately tried to find them he found he had gotten lost in the smoke himself. And then all of the sudden his body was consumed by a burning sensation, as if it was being torn apart. It was then that he had awakened.

Turning his eyes to the window he saw the half moon consuming the night sky. Being so high up in altitude the stars and moon always seemed so much closer then when he was down below. Momo was curled up sound asleep on the makeshift bed Aang had made for him on one of the shelves in the room. Aang was quiet as he made his way towards the window. The cool night air seeped over him as he laid his chin on his crossed arms. His tattoos seemed to almost glow in the moonlight.

It was odd knowing Katara was in the next room over. He ran his fingers through his hair while thinking about the peaceful days the two used to spend together many years ago. They traveled the world after the war helping those who were in need. At night when the moon was at its highest they would sneak off to where there was water and spend hours doing silent dances of water bending. Every so often he would steal a gentle kiss if the time seemed right. It was always so innocent but he knew since the day he left the iceberg his heart had beaten for Katara. He supposed in his childlike ways he always had hoped the same went for her. Yet when they had gone to Ba Sing Se, that all changed.

Aang sighed as he recalled what had happened, memories he had tried to forget for so long. Iroh had grown very sick. Zuko had tracked them down and begged Katara to come help Iroh with her healing abilities. They had followed Zuko to Ba Sing Se. While Katara had spent all her time with Zuko and his Uncle for almost two months, Aang had gone to help the villagers with their rebuilding efforts. Zuko had become a dear friend to all of them since the war, so he felt no concern with him and Katara spending so much time together.

When word spread that Iroh had succumbed to his illness, Aang had rushed to Iroh's house. Searching for Zuko he found Katara and Zuko standing on the back balcony alone. He did not make a sound as his eyes captured Katara and Zuko entwined in a passionate kiss. He touched his own lips in disbelief-he couldn't help but think of how simple his and Katara's kisses had always been, they were nothing compared to that. All the promises he and Katara had together seemed to fade away the moment he saw the two of them.

Zuko was the one who had pulled away. "Katara I am engaged to Mai and you- you and Aang."

"I know, but after spending so much time with you- I'm so confused."

He held her hand. "You were so good to my Uncle and I appreciate it." A few stray tears had fallen from Zuko's eyes. "He was my mentor and to know he's now gone… But I will not betray Aang nor Mai in such a way. I love Mai and Aang is too good of a person- he does not deserve this. Katara, you are mistaking our friendship with something else, and I am sorry for that."

"Zuko please…."

A gust of wind came from the direction Aang had been standing. It was then that Katara had finally turned and met Aang with her eyes. "Oh no- Aang."

In such anguish there were so many hurtful words said. With air bending the side of the balcony had been blown out before Aang stormed away. He left the next morning- it had been the last time he had seen Katara and Zuko.

As Aang watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, he remembered something Toph had said to him many months after he had caught Katara and Zuko. Toph had said, "Twinkle toes- isn't love just one big fat mystery? As a bender we are forced to learn about control. When we do a motion we know that it will create a certain event. There are no uncertainties if everything is done correctly. However, it seems everything else in life is totally opposite. You can do everything perfectly, yet you will never know what to expect as a result. My point? You might have thought everything with Katara was perfect and you had done things just right and maybe you did. But look at you! You are standing here in my bender school still pathetically living on the 'what ifs'! Life is not going to be how you plan or want it- it will simply just be what it is. Focus on things that matter now instead of dwelling on the crap that happened in the past. Besides, if you keep being all mushy and depressed you're going to become a horrible bender and then I won't be able to let you near my school! Come on Aang, I am blind yet I can see these things perfectly clear!"

Somehow what Toph had said helped Aang to stop dwelling on everything. Instead he began focusing on restoring his home and finding other Airbenders.

Aang took in a deep breath. As much as he had hoped to never have to face Katara again- well, she was now there and he couldn't hide from her anymore. He knew he had to face Katara and try and put things aside for the sake of Zuko. Considering all the things Zuko had done for him in the past- good and bad, he knew it was only right he tried to be there for his friend.

Aang shook his head knowing he was not going to find any sleep that night. There was simply too much on his mind. He easily pushed himself up and jumped out the window. In front of his room was an open court yard. Since the nightmares began, he often was up all night as it was. Standing in the middle of the court yard Aang began to practice his bender forms. His body easily curved and bended in the angles they needed to. He closed his eyes as earth, wind, water, and fire were easily controlled by him. It was as if he was dancing to a music-less dance silently in the dark.

Unknown to Aang, a sad set of ocean blue eyes silently watched from their own window.

* * *

When the sun peaked over the horizon Aang was still awake. His eyes remained closed as he sat in a meditating position. He was totally relaxed with his mind cleared as he breathed in the morning air. The Monks had always told him that meditating was the best way to see things with a clear mind.

Katara was quiet as she silently watched from behind. Her eyes traced over Aang's back. The large ugly scare was still there from when Azula had sent a bolt of lightening at him. It disrupted the line of Aangs Air Tribe tattoo.

Appa suddenly roared which caused Aang's eyes to pop open. He turned to find his large friend fully saddled and packed. Katara couldn't help but blush at being caught. Momo flew to her shoulder and began to chirp loudly in her ear. "Hey Momo." She hugged the creature then turned back to Aang. She pointed at the bison. "I saw your bags by the door so figured I would just get things ready."

Aang formed a half smile. Katara had always been on top of everything since the day he met her. "Thanks."

There was a long stretch of silence as they both looked at one another. They both knew the awkwardness was going to haunt them on this entire trip. Finally Katara cleared her throat. "I really appreciate you coming. I know- well- I-um."

Aang stood, grabbing the shirt he had been sitting on. He pulled it over his body and had his tattoos fully hidden once more. He walked over to Appa and grabbed the large bison's reigns. "Katara." He bit his lip, not really wanting to say what he was about to say. "Let's try to simply focus on the task at hand. I want us to put the past behind us."

Katara nodded as a smile consumed her lips. "Ok."

Momo joined them as they all climbed onto the bison and set off into the direction of the Fire Nation.

* * *

It was decided that they would follow the coast of the Earth Kingdom so they would have land to take breaks on. They were going to cross over at the Crescent Moon Island and follow the Fire Nation land till they reached Zuko at the Fire Nation Capital. If they were strict about their travels they estimated they would make it there in three weeks.

Even though things were awkward, Katara and Aang formed a daily routine. Aang flew Appa and guided him towards their destination while Katara took care of the food. Aang used earth bending to create camp every night while Katara would collect the wood for the fire and cleaned the water. They were both very silent with one another except for the few exchanged words here and there. Both would steal glances of the other, watching to see how much the other had changed.

Aang was shocked to find his nightmares had subsided for the most part. During the nights for once he had been able to sleep, it was quite the relief for the time it lasted.

It would be during the second week of their trip while they were still in the Earth Kingdom that their routine was broken. Once more Aang awoke with a start after having another nightmare. He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat away from his face. As always in his nightmares there was a cloud of smoke. The smoke had taken Katara and as he had begun to try and save her, a laugh erupted from the smoke. It was a laugh that was recognizable and after all these years he still hadn't forgotten. It was Azula's laugh.

As Aang took in deep breaths he couldn't help but shake his head and give off a small chuckle at his own fears. Azula and Katara- really it was like a blast from the past. Azula had been locked away in a prison for many years now. Zuko still visited her regularly and her prison was more like a pampered cell. Zuko wanted to make sure his sister was well cared for- even if she had totally lost her mind. He had never forgotten the fact that Azula had helped him restore his honor. Zuko still hoped maybe there was a trace of sanity and goodness left in his sister. Aang was certain Azula was well locked away and had no idea why she would plague his dreams.

Aang stretched as he laid back down and began to relax again. As he closed his eyes he turned to his side and prepared to go back to sleep. However, his eyes suddenly shot open as he listened to the earth. There were footsteps, he could hear them clearly. He could tell there was a large amount of people walking by his camp.

Aang pushed himself out of his earth made tent and yanked on a cloak- pulling the hood over his head. He was as quiet as a feather as he floated with each step towards the group of people. He could hear their hushed whispers in the forest. As he hid behind a large bush he could see a large group of people following an older man who was holding a yellow lantern.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump. He turned to find Katara standing behind him. "Aang." She whispered in his ear. "What's going on?"

Aang held a finger over his lips and pointed to the group of people. However, as they looked over they found the man who had been holding the yellow lantern was staring directly at them.

"Why are you two hiding in the bushes?" Said the fat older man, his snow white beard dangling down to his chest. He ran his stubby fingers through his beard. "I don't recognize either of you, are you from the village of the south?"

Technically both Aang and Katara were from the south, so neither was lying as they nodded their heads. Aang scratched the back of his head as he smiled at the man. "Yup- probably why you don't know either of us, right?" He prayed the man would not become suspicious.

The older man nodded. "Yes, yes, it is so good to see the southern villages have heard word of our cause! Come, come, please! Don't be hiding in the bushes like that. You are welcome to join us!"

Both Katara and Aang gave a sigh of relief. They followed behind the mass of people as they were led by the older man. Katara and Aang looked at each other and both shrugged, unsure what they had just gotten themselves into. They walked for a good while longer till they came to a clearing deep in the forest.

Aang and Katara were in shock to find the clearing full of a mass of people. All of the people had been led by older men who were also carrying yellow lanterns. There was a wooden stage in the center of everyone with a young man standing in the middle of it- a man neither Aang nor Katara recognized.

The man wore clothing that looked to be from the Earth Kingdom. He was a shorter man with a long nose that stuck out from his thin face. He had very thin eyebrows with bright green eyes. He wore his long dark hair in a high pony tale.

The crowd of people became silent at the man on the stage began to clap his hands. "Welcome, welcome!"

Everyone in the crowd bowed, Aang and Katara followed. Katara whispered into Aang's ear. "What is going on?"

Aang looked at the man on the stage. "I have no idea."

The young man began to skip along the stage. "I am so excited to see so many of you interested in our cause! We have been searching the world for people just like you to join up with us! While we may be a small group, we take our ideals very seriously." The man started to randomly point around the crowd. "It is people like you who make us care so much and to continue on with our efforts!"

Aang had to admit, the man on stage was a good public speaker. It felt like he was talking directly to him.

The man on stage suddenly did a hand stand then rolled into a sitting position. "I know we have some new people here tonight, so I welcome especially all of you! So, what makes us all here so special?"

The man looked around the room dramatically. "Nothing you say? What do you mean nothing, we are all very special!"

Katara snorted as she whispered to Aang. "Is this some type of inspirational speaker?"

Aang smiled at Katara. "I have no clue what this is."

Suddenly the man on the stage began to roll around. His antics were defiantly keeping everyone's attention. "The benders you say, now they are the really special ones. I mean look at us all, it's not like we can move" the man pointed to the ground, "the earth," he pointed to the sky, "the air," he suddenly picked up and threw a cup of water, "water", he then threw an orange ribbon from between his hands, "or even deadly fire."

The man on stage folded his arms and shook his head. "We are just normal people who farm, herd, and create…" He sighed very heavily, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why is it the benders have all the power?" He suddenly fell to the ground, crawling on the stage. His brilliant green eyes seemed to darken. "They create war- threaten us with their unnatural powers. We are the ones who suffer!"

Aang and Katara's mouths fell open, but they dared not make a sound. The crowed was totally focused on the man on the stage.

"I am here to assure you our time is coming. We will finally rise past the benders and take charge of our rightful place in this world. I have heard word of a weapon being built high in the mountains which can finally destroy the benders. We will prevail!"

As the crowed cheered Aang and Katara stared at each other in utter shock.

* * *

**Author Notes**:

I personally just finished the Avatar series only a short time ago (I know, I was very late to find out about it) and wanted to give my twist of how I thought the story would truly end. When I first began writing and drawing up the concept of this story I hadn't known there was going to be a sequel to the series. When I was doing research I found out that yes, in fact there is a sequel in the making and the idea of a bender revolt I guess will take place in that series. I do apologize for the recurrence of themes, however since this is my take of what had happened to Aang after the Avatar series ended- I will be sticking with my plot line. I will probably attempt to make it more like a prelude to the new series. :)

Also I am an older person, so I will be having the characters a tad more serious with more adult topics. They grew up- it happens.


	2. Chapter Two: Lasting Friendships

**Lucid Dreams**

By Gomp

Chapter Two: Lasting Friends

**Read and Review please. Feedback always helps!**

After the man on stage finished his speech the crowd of people stood around and discussed their ideals of the future. Aang made sure his tattoos were well hidden as various people walked by him- only offering him quick glances. Katara suddenly grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him away from the crowd. They were both quiet as they snuck away and rushed through the forest and towards the direction of their camp. When there was finally a good distance between them and the rally of people Aang picked up a wooden stick and carefully lit it with his hand cuffed over the tip.

They continued to walk towards the camp with the small trickle of light helping guide their way.

"They hate us." Katara finally said in disbelief.

Aang glanced over to find Katara's face scrunched up in a worried expression. He shook his head. "There will always be those who disagree with others, right?"

Katara turned and grabbed the burning stick from Aang's hands. She looked Aang directly in the eyes. "They said they had a weapon- one that could defeat benders. That goes beyond simply just disagreeing."

Aang knew she was right, but he also tried to find some reasoning in the situation. "We are benders- what weapon is there that could truly defeat us? Most of the benders served in the war. Think about all the types of weapons the Fire Nation thought they could use to destroy us. The drills, war ships, air balloons- we were always able to find a way to defeat them."

Katara held the flame in front of them while her eyes followed up the trunk of the trees to where the large branches blocked the moonlit sky. She thought about the past when the moon had been destroyed and when there was the eclipse of the sun. "There are many forms of weapons that they could use against us. They don't always have to be simply mechanical."

Aang followed her eyes and then her train of thought. He was unsure of what to say, he knew Katara was right. He simply opted to remain quiet, unable to find any words of comfort. When they finally reached the campsite both began to hurry and pack their belongings. Considering they were both benders they thought it was just best to leave.

As they took flight the sun slowly began to rise above the horizon. The sky was filled with the suns morning hues, making it a rather pleasant sight. However, both Aang's and Katara's darkened thoughts consumed their attention so they never even noticed.

After some time Aang finally decided to speak what was on his mind. He turned to find Katara staring blankly at a set of puffy white clouds. "There really weren't that many people there."

Katara turned and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"The crowd really wasn't that big. I know it's weird to hear people talking so badly about benders- but that doesn't mean everyone feels that way. They can talk about weapons, but really who knows if they were being truthful."

Katara pushed back a few strands of hair behind her ears. "This isn't something we can just ignore."

Aang nodded. "I agree, but we are also about to go see someone who just lost someone very dear to them. I just don't know how serious we should take this. Maybe we should wait a bit before we involve others."

Katara thought for a few moments as she considered what Aang had said. She grabbed a few strands of hair and began to tug on them. "I know you're right. And besides…" She smiled. "…we always have the Avatar to protect us."

Aang suddenly turned away from Katara and faced back towards the direction Appa was flying. The Avatar? He looked at the arrows that were permanently engraved on his hands. He was the Avatar even though for quite awhile it hadn't felt that way. Avatar's had always faced powerful benders or corrupted rulers, never once were they to face just the average person. The Avatar was meant to bring balance to the Nations. How could he even fight the people who were the ones that made up the Nations?

Long ago he remembered Monk Gyatso had told him bending was meant to simply help and protect people. The use of it in a destructive manner was only done by those who were destroyed themselves. As Aang looked down to where his feet hanged, he could see how small the world looked far below. He wondered why those people did not see bending that way. His mind wandered to all of his friends- all of the benders he had met on his journeys. Most of them were such good people.

He always thought he was a good person.

Why didn't others see it like that?

* * *

Three long days stretched by as Katara and Aang continued on with their journey. The silence between them seemed to grow a bit more comfortable. However, Aang found himself longing to hear something he hadn't thought about for ages- Sokka's incessant chatting. He was beginning to loath the utter silence.

As evening settled in Aang found a clearing on the ground that was right next to a shallow river. He landed Appa in the area-guiding him down with ease. As per usual both Aang and Katara did their part to set up camp. After Katara finished collecting the fire wood, Aang used bending to blow flames and bring the fire to life.

They both sat by the fire and watched as a fish on a stick roasted by the flames. Momo ran in circles catching the various bugs that were flying by- chirping loudly when one would slip by.

Katara pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched the flames dance around. Without looking at Aang she spoke to him. "You have changed a lot." The fire began to crackle.

Aang looked up with a raised eyebrow. He was rather surprised to hear her speak considering how quiet they had been with each other. "Changed, how?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders as she began to tug on a piece of her hair. "Well, for starters you don't look the same."

Aang patted his head full of hair. "Is something wrong with my hair?"

Katara couldn't help but smirk at his remark. "No, no, your hair is fine. It's just we both got older. And well- you're much quieter then I remember."

Aang grabbed the bowel of blungleberries that Katara had picked and began to munch on them. Between his mouthfuls he spoke out. "You are quieter yourself."

Katara grabbed the fish on the stick and began to chew on it. She chewed for some time before swallowing and finally speaking again. "I have spent a lot of time with the Southern Water Tribe helping rebuild homes and teaching others what I have learned from our sister tribe and on my travels." She took another bite from the fish and swallowed. "It's amazing how fast time just seemed to slip by these past few years."

Leaning forward, Aang handed Momo what was left of the bungleberries. The lemur squealed as it ran away into the bushes with them. Aang's eyes turned to the fire as he watched the flames dance before him. Considering Katara told him the things she had been doing, he figured it was only right to share with her. "I have traveled a lot- but also spent a lot of time at the Southern Air Temple with some Monks who are helping rebuild it. To think over 100 years ago that temple was once full with Air Nomads. I understand how fast time can just zoom by, things change before you even know it." He sighed as he looked up to meet Katara's gaze.

"I don't feel like things are fun anymore." Katara admitted. "I mean- even during the war we would always try to have our moments of fun. Now look at us." She opened her arms indicating everything around. "When did things suddenly get so serious?"

Aang couldn't help but snort with a short laugh. "Weren't you always the serious one?"

Katara lifted an eyebrow with a small smile. "I'm being serious."

"See!"

Aang watched as a frown marred Katara's face. He could sense that Katara had more on her mind then simply what she was saying. "Is something going on?"

Katara tossed the rest of her fish towards the bush Momo was in. A sudden screech of joy erupted from the bush as the lemur found the gift. Katara laid on her back so she could look up at the sky. Aang moved himself closer to where she was laying. "What's bothering you?"

"It's stupid." Katara said.

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt it is that stupid. It's obviously bugging you- come on Katara."

Katara looked over and met his gaze. "Gran Gran has been bugging me about… settling down."

Aang suddenly felt a bit flustered with the topic. "Oh?" He said with red cheeks.

"Even though our tribe does not have arranged marriages it is customary for a girl my age to have been married and already starting a family."

Aang turned and looked at the stream that was running freely in front of their camp. "You don't say."

Katara shook her head. "My point is I don't even feel ready for that type of stuff. I miss having fun and the adventures. Every day for the past few years has been like the same routine. At least you have been able to live a life where you can just do what you want. I am beginning to feel like all the rules of my people are starting to wear on me."

Aang shook his head. He was surprised to find himself feeling agitated at what she was saying. Before he could think, the smart remark left his lips. "You at least have your people- I have nothing. And honestly you could have had the free life I have if maybe you would have considered certain things before you did them."

Both knew exactly what he meant. Aang immediately regretted what he had said while Katara sat up and looked sadly at the ground. "You're right." She finally said. "I shouldn't take my tribe for granted and I know I have made… bad choices in the past."

Aang felt stupid to say such things. He looked up at the dark sky to find the moon nearing full. Taking a deep breath he suddenly sat up and held his hand out.

Katara looked up at him with a curious expression. "Aang?"

"Well, if you want to have fun." He pointed towards the sky. "The moon is shinning brightly tonight."

* * *

Both were exhausted the next morning after spending half the night chasing each other around with water bending. Momo had joined in with the fun, so he too looked almost dead the next day. After pulling themselves out of bed and moping around the camp, they finally found the will to pack their things and continue on with their journey.

The days went by much faster as they both grew more comfortably and talked more freely with one another. It would be two more days till they finally reached the Crescent Moon Island. Aang couldn't help but remember how hard it once was to even fly near the Fire Nation. He recalled the ships sending balls of fire their way and Appa always having to sway out of danger. Now it was so peaceful and calm, the ocean water splashing gently against the coast. As he looked down below he could see a pillar of smoke rising from the volcano where Roku had once lived. Even though he had not made contact with Roku in the spirit world for some time, he still felt a close connection to the past Avatar.

The day began to pass by peacefully as they grew closer to the Fire Nation Capital. The thought of seeing Zuko made Aang's gut twist in a rather unnerving way. He had to admit there was some humor to be found in the fact he was the one taking Katara to see Zuko.

Aang took in a deep breath and allowed it to leave slowly. He gently patted his bison on its head and stroked its ear. He now was beginning to understand why the Monks tended to live in such solitude. They were avoiding drama of the every day life.

It was evening by the time they finally reached the Fire Nation Capital. There was an odd silence to the city, a silence of mourning Aang was certain. They carefully flew over the city as they watched the small bits of activity that took place below.

Right after the war Aang had been presented by Zuko with a beautiful house on the Fire Nation Capital Hill. Aang scanned over the clusters of roofs of the various homes in search of his own- only to quickly find it (it did have the largest courtyard in the city after all). He landed Appa easily in the enormous yard space. The house was bigger then Aang had remembered, but it had been over four years since he last had seen it. He easily jumped off the bison and waited for Katara to do the same. Holding the reigns he led Appa to the giant stall that had been made specifically for him. Aang was surprised to find fresh hay and water already in the stall. Zuko had once promised him that he would keep the house ready and waiting for him incase he ever wanted to visit. He supposed Zuko had kept to his word.

Katara and Aang unpacked the saddle then carefully took it off Appa's back. Appa wiggled his body freely after having all the weight removed. Aang walked Momo to the single tree that stood tall in the court yard. Zuko had even gone as far as to build the flying lemur his own tree house. Momo joyfully jumped from Aang's arm and scurried up the branches of the tree- venturing into the little wooden house. He threw a handful of berries at Aang before he turned his back and munched on whatever food was inside there. Aang smiled knowing his friends were going to be well pampered during their stay at the palace.

Aang pushed opened the door to the house and couldn't believe to find it so well kept. He could tell Zuko had always made sure the house was cleaned and organized for if he ever decided to return. He carried his bags to the same room he had used for a long while after the war had ended. The room was almost exactly how he had left it. It was the smaller room of the house, he had always wanted his friends to take the bigger rooms, but it was very cozy. What he enjoyed the most about the room was it had a private small balcony that hung off the back of the house. It provided a glorious view of the entire city the stretched out below them. He had discovered awhile ago that it was a very soothing meditating spot.

Aang opened his bags and began to unload the few items he had brought with him. He pulled out a map that was folded up in his bag and took it to the wooden table that sat against the wall. He used two golden paper weights he found in a drawer to keep the map straightened against the hard wood. The map was a detailed map of the Fire Nation. There were various circles and dots he had drawn on the map a long time ago. This specific map was one he had been meaning to use for almost a year. There were places he had marked that had potential leads to possible Air Nomad people. Wasn't one of the best hiding places always right under the enemy's nose? He had always meant to come to the Fire Nation to check out the leads, but well- he had always found excuses (as stupid as many of them were) not to go.

Aang practically jumped when he suddenly heard a light knocking on the bedroom door. He usually was good at sensing when people were coming, but this time he was caught off guard. Aang opened the door to find Katara standing there.

Katara seemed to fidget as she looked at Aang with nervous eyes. She was rather quite as she spoke. "I'm going to see Zuko. Apparently word went out we were coming since we passed Crescent Moon Island. Royal Guards are here if we wanted escorted. I wanted to know if you would join me."

Aang stared wide eyed at Katara. As much as he wanted to see Zuko, something deep inside him told him not to go. With his nerves suddenly on edge he couldn't help but shake his head. "I-I have a few things I have to do here." He looked back at the open map on the table. "You go ahead. I will try to catch up shortly."

Katara nodded as she slowly walked away. She looked back once before she followed the guards.

Aang sighed as he shut the door. He turned his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor in a sitting position. The thought of seeing those two together just did not sit right with him. He knew he was being silly, considering the reason as to why they were there, but he simply couldn't help but feel that way.

Aang suddenly stood up and walked across the room. He opened the door to the balcony and took a deep breath of the fresh cool air. There on the balcony sat something that hadn't been there before. A small bonsai tree had been placed on the ledge. Aang sat down next to the tree and looked out at the beautiful scenery. He smiled thinking of all the times he used to sit there and just watch the view. Katara used to often sit with him as they would silently watch the world below. He closed his eyes tightly. He breathed in and out and tried to clear his mind.

Yet his mind was so clouded with the thoughts of Zuko and Katara. "Kid's- we were all just kids." He reminded himself. However, after fighting a war he hadn't felt like such a kid then. "It was just kid's love." He knew deep down it had been true love.

Clasping his hands tightly and feeling so much pent up emotions, Aang never noticed as bonsai tree's pot shattered nor that he had sucked all the water from the tree and took its life.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when there was a very precise knock on the door. Aang easily awoke to the sound. He laid very still in bed, hoping whoever it was would just go away, but once more the same knock rang out. Giving up he crawled out of the comfortable bed and stumbled his way across the cold stone floor. The bedroom was almost freezing since he had left the balcony door open. Aang shivered as he finally reached the bedroom door and pushed it open carelessly. "What?" He muttered.

His eyes suddenly opened wide as that notorious scared eye met his own. Zuko stood alone, in a robe, staring at Aang with a curious gaze. Aang opened the door the rest of the way. "Zuko I-" Aang stopped mid-sentence as Zuko wrapped his arms around him.

"I know how hard it must have been for you to come here. I appreciate you taking the time to visit."

Aang hugged back. "I was selfish for not visiting sooner, and I am sorry for that."

Zuko pulled away and took in a deep breath. "May I?" He asked as he pointed towards the room. Aang allowed him to come in while shutting the door behind him. Aang walked across the room and also shut the balcony door. With an easy motion of the hand, he lit the candles that sat on the shelves against the wall.

Aang spoke nervously. "I should have come to see you sooner, but I guess I was just so tired from the traveling… must have dozed off." He knew it sounded just like it was- an excuse.

"Aang please. Just to have you here- it has been so long." And it had. Aang was surprised to really get a good look at Zuko. Zuko's dark hair fell to his shoulders shoulder's in a thick mass. He was taller and had bulked up slightly. His face seemed more angular then Aang could recall. He looked very much like his father now- Ozai.

Aang offered a sad smile towards Zuko. He was slow with his words. "I am so sorry about Mai."

Zuko suddenly turned his head down towards the ground while he tightened his hands at his side. "First my Uncle, now this…."

Aang placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Life isn't always how we plan."

Zuko nodded as he brushed strands of his long hair back behind his ears. "Mai gave me the greatest gift of all- the gift of a healthy son. I know I need to remain strong and focus on the new things in my life."

Aang suddenly felt very guilty with himself. He had never even bothered to ask Katara about the baby. How could he not ask such a thing? However, it brought him much joy to hear the child was healthy and it was a son of all things.

Zuko suddenly turned with a half smile. "Would you like to see him, my son?"

Aang gave a rather surprised look. "It's the middle of the night." He pointed out.

Zuko shook his head as a laugh fell from between his lips. "I don't think he ever sleeps. He is as stubborn as his father."

Aang couldn't help but give a toothy grin. "I suppose it can't hurt to see the future king." He quickly grabbed his boots and a shirt and slipped them on.

The two silently walked from the house towards the palace. As they walked together Aang couldn't help but notice the full moon that hung high in the sky. It lit everything with a luminous glow. A group of guards followed their every move, ready to protect their king.

Zuko was the one who finally broke the silence as they began to walk up the steps to the palace. "Why are you hiding your tattoos?" He asked simply.

Aang was surprised by the question. He looked at his hands- his sleeves hung over his tattoo markings. He knew his hair covered everything that was on his neck and head. "I don't know." He said honestly. "Maybe it's just easier not to have people always following me around because of who I am."

Zuko offered a gentle laugh. "You used to be so proud to show your tribes tattoos. It's just odd to see you hiding the fact that you're the last Airbender."

Aang shook his head. "I am still proud, but since the end of the war- well it has been hard to get around with people always crowding me. I guess that is a reason." Aang didn't really know why he hid his tattoos. He had a slew of excuses, but why he truly hid them he really wasn't sure. Part of him wanted to say sometimes he felt the other Airbender's were hiding from him because he was the Avatar, but he knew that was on the brick of being crazy talk.

The Royal Palace was as elegant as Aang remembered. As they walked past the galleries Aang could not help but take notice of the painting that once was Mai and Zuko. There were black scorched marks covering it.

Zuko led Aang to a room that sat at the end of a very long corridor. The sounds of a baby weeping rang out. Zuko pushed open the door to reveal a nurse cradling a child. The nurse cooed at it and tried to sooth the infant.

Aang was quiet as he walked towards the baby. He had to admit he had never been near such a young kid before. He felt almost nervous to be so close to such a small person. And to think this was Zuko's baby- it just made it all the more peculiar.

Zuko stood behind with his hands clasped. "Aang, this is my son Iroh. He is to be the next Fire Lord of the Fire Nation."

Aang nodded as his eyes ran over the small child. The baby had Zuko's nose with Mai's eyes. It cried loudly as the nurse continued to rock it back and forth.

Zuko gently took the child from the nurse then held the child out towards Aang. Aang blushed slightly while shaking his head and hands in front of him. "I had never held a child before." He admitted.

Zuko however ignored Aang's comment and leaned forward holding the baby right over Aang's arms. "It would give me honor to know the Avatar had held my child."

The nurse gasped when she heard Zuko say that. She bowed her head towards Aang and with a very hushed whisper she said to herself. "It's the Avatar!"

Aang looked at the nurse, then at Zuko, and then finally settled on the baby. He sighed with a small smile as he nodded. The child was easily placed in his hands and was much lighter then he anticipated. He couldn't help but give a toothy grin when the child stopped crying and began to giggle at him. It was odd for him to hold a child, to feel such a small life cradled in his arms.

Aang leaned forward so the baby could tug at his hair. The baby giggled with delight as it grabbed and yanked hard at the Avatar's scalp. "Future Lord Iroh, I am honored to be in your presence." He said with a laugh. Zuko couldn't help but laugh with him.

After spending some time with the child, Zuko and Aang finally decided it was best to retire for the night. Zuko walked with Aang to escort him back to his house, but suddenly stopped when they stood right outside the palace gates. Aang turned to see why Zuko had stopped, but found Zuko with his head bowed. "I know I have wronged you." Zuko said quietly.

Aang opened his mouth, trying to find the right things to say. It took him some time before he could think clearly. "The Monks had always taught me about forgiveness, I had forgiven you long ago."

Zuko shook his head. "I know you did- I can see it in your eyes. However, I know you never forgave her." He looked up at Aang. "We both had broken your heart that day, it wasn't just her."

Aang wanted to just stop Zuko from talking, however if things were not said now he knew the conversation would simply pop up later. "Zuko- Katara followed the path she wanted to that day. She made her decision and I have done nothing but respect that choice."

Zuko shook his head. "You are wrong. There was so much twisted emotion when I lost my uncle. Both of us were at fault that day- but neither of us meant for that to happen. We had simply been lost in a single moment of time- it was never meant to be a life choice."

Aang thought about the passion of that kiss- a passion he and Katara had never shared together. "Actions sometimes speak louder then words."

Aang turned on his heel and began to finish his way back to the house while leaving Zuko behind him.

* * *

Aang woke up the next day and stretched with contentment after having another good nights worth of sleep. He did his morning meditation then proceeded to the court yard to run through various bending forms. After he was done he visited with Appa and Momo to see how they were doing. Both animals lazily glanced at him as they basked in all the spoiled treats that had been given.

Going to the kitchen Aang searched through the various types of fresh food that had been stalked up. He made himself a large breakfast filled with various types of fruits then suddenly stopped himself before he was about to eat.

Aang was not sure why, but for whatever reason a crooked smile plastered itself onto his face. He walked down the hall to Katara's bedroom and knocked on her door. He was surprised to find himself whistling and swaying back and forth as he waited for her to open the door. However, after some time his whistling faded when he realized she was not there. He sighed heavily as he returned to the kitchen. But of course, as per usual, Momo's grimy hands dug deep into his fruit bowel as the lemur chirped happily while stuffing his face.

Aang rolled his eyes as he looked at the lemur. "Momo!" He walked over to his friend while petting it on its head. "Well at least I have you to keep me company." Suddenly the lemur's tale shot up as it jumped from the table, rushed across the kitchen floor, and jumped out of the open window. Aang grumbled. "Figures."

Aang cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and walked back to his room. He was rather certain he knew where Katara had gone, so decided it better to probably focus on other things then dwell simply on that. He sat down and looked at the map he had opened on the desk. He ran his fingers to two locations that were close to the Capital. One of them especially he had always been very curious about. He had heard numerous reports of a little child that had been causing quite the ruckus in that area. It was said the child had very odd abilities. Aang knew it was a very tiny possibility the kid was an Air Nomad, but he knew he had to take all possibilities seriously.

Opting to let Appa rest, Aang borrowed a donkeylizard from Zuko's Royal Pastures. The creature squawked as he jumped on it and headed towards the direction that was on the map. It only took Aang a few hours to reach his first lead. It was a small village where he had heard they often had unexplained wind storms. He spent much of his time talking to the local people, but everyone always said the same thing. "It's just the wind silly! You see that- that there big mountain. It's just the wind flopping its way down the hill side and blowing us all away!" With a sigh Aang decided to head for the next village on his map.

The next lead was much more south of the Capital. The town was positioned in a very rocky terrain. The people did not seem as friendly as the people from the other village. They wore Fire Nation clothing and carried that stern attitude many of the Fire Nation people had. He was rather cautious when he passed by a group of questioning looking people; they glared at him as he trotted by. He patted his donkeylizard as it continued to make odd squawking noises every time it walked over a sharp rock. When he finally reached the heart of the town, he began to ask various people about the odd child he had heard about. Everyone seemed to have their own version of the kid. They would point to other people and tell him to talk to them, only to have those people ignore him or send him on his way. Nothing really seemed to make any sense as he hopeless wandered around. Finally he was met by a boy about his age who stopped him in front of a cabbage stand.

The boy, one with short hair, bright yellow eyes, and a nose that stuck up in an odd angle, leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You the one asking about that kid?"

Aang looked at the boy oddly- considering he was whispering to him, and whispered back. "Yup, that's me."

The boy pointed at an ally between two buildings. "Meet me over there."

Aang nodded as he bought himself a half of a cabbage from the stand. The cabbage stand owner looked at him oddly. "You look so familiar." He said. His eyes narrowed. "I think I have seen you before."

Aang smiled sweetly while he shrugged his shoulders and shoved a piece of cabbage in his mouth. "Nope- I doubt you have!" He said with a full mouth.

He walked away from the stand, knowing very well who that man was. He wiped the sweat from his face and headed towards the ally.

The boy was standing there with his arms crossed. His eyes darted around to make sure they were alone before he finally spoke. "Why you looking for that kid?"

Aang continued to munch on the cabbage as he shrugged his shoulders. "Um- no real reason. I just heard some interesting things about them so was curious." He tried to sound as innocent as he could be.

The boy looked at Aang accusingly. "You plan to take them away or something?"

Aang quickly shook his head. "No! Not at all. I just thought maybe- I don't know- I could help them or something."

The boy rubbed his perked up nose with his hand. "There aint no helping that kid. Nothing will help them- just a troubled kid who can't get themselves together."

Aang suddenly felt a bit of hope swell up inside him. "So you know him?"

The boy snorted. "Everyone knows them! All the villagers are pretending they don't because they don't want to admit to what they had done."

"What do you mean?"

The boy sighed. "They banished that poor kid a few months ago- made this huge scene in the middle of the city. The kid kept causing so much trouble. They were always blowing stuff up and doing weird things. The locals couldn't take it anymore so made an example out of them."

Aang let out a heavy sigh. "Banished? Do you have any idea where they would have gone to?"

The boy shrugged. "I doubt very far. I don't think that kid ever meant any harm. They were just weird- that's all. Though," he scratched his chin, "I have to admit, I did see them start to hang out with some odd looking folk right before they were banished." He shrugged.

Aang nodded. "Can you tell me what this kid looks like?"

The boy nodded as he held his hand below his chin. "The fellow stood about here. They never talked at all- not sure if they were mute or just shy. Had short dark shaggy black hair- always covering their face. They wore this big brown heavy coat, even when the days were extremely hot. No family that I know of, never really had any friends. They just one day wandered into town over a year ago looking for food. "

Aang bowed with thanks as he turned to leave. However, as he walked forward he walked right into a man's chest who pointed a rather accusing finger at him. It was the cabbage stand man.

"I do know you!"

He grabbed the half eaten piece of cabbage that Aang had been munching on and threw it right at Aang's head. "How could I forget you!" He said loudly.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You're that rotten boy with all those weird tattoos! You always would ruin my cabbages!" He moaned with such sadness.

Aang looked over to the man's side and couldn't help but laugh as he pointed to the man's stand. "I think you got the wrong guy." He said while having to hold his gut from laughing so hard.

The cabbage man slowly turned to find a crowd of kids stealing his cabbage. He quickly ran screaming at the kids with his arms flailing about.

"Are you the Avatar?"

Aang turned to find the boy he had been talking to looking at him with shock. Aang shook his head. "No, never heard of him."

He began to walk away but the boy grabbed his arm tightly. He pulled up Aang's sleeve and gasped. "You are!"

Aang quickly grabbed his hand and pulled his sleeve over his tattoos. He wasn't sure why but he felt so angry at the boy for catching him. He took in a deep breath and allowed it to escape slowly. "It doesn't matter who I am."

The boy swallowed as he shook his head. "I'm not going to run off telling people who you are- but I will let you know, you're not really liked around here."

Aang's shoulders slouched. "Is it because of Ozai? I knew that would happen with the Fire Nation people."

The boy looked him directly in the eyes. "No, it's because you are a bender."


	3. Chapter Three: Taking a Shot

**Lucid Dreams**

By Gomp

Chapter Three: Taking a Shot

**Read and Review Please! Feedback always helps! **

"_No, it's because you are a bender." _

The boy from the ally left Aang rather troubled. When Aang attempted to get the boy to explain himself further, the boy had dodged his questions and then excused himself. However, as much as that frustrated Aang he had to admit he was rather pleased with having more to investigate with the 'wild child'. It simply wasn't just a dead end.

Aang trotted his donkeylizard back to the Palace Pastures and took the animal back to its stall. None of the Royal Guards questioned him as he left and headed back to the house.

As he headed through the courtyard of the house he briefly glanced at the door to Katara's room. Feeling outward with his senses, an ability Toph had taught him long ago, he felt nothing. With a heavy sigh he went to his room and placed the map back on the table and sat down to look at it. He studied the surrounding southern villages- places the child may have run off to. As he was carefully looking over the map a sudden knock at his door instantly distracted him. He released a loud annoyed grumble as he stood to answer the door.

A Royal Guard, one with posture as straight as a pin, bowed to him the instant he opened the door. "Avatar Aang." The guard said flatly.

Aang shushed the guard. "There is no need to address me as the Avatar." He looked at the guard with an irritated expression.

The guard was emotionless as he blinked once and corrected himself. "Master Aang."

Aang lifted an eyebrow at the guard. "So, how can I help you?"

The guard spoke his words fast but with ease- as if he had been saying the same thing over and over again. "The Fire Nation Lord has asked for your presence at dinner tonight."

Aang was pretty surprised that Zuko had sent a guard for a simple dinner invite. It seemed so proper, very hoity-toity. However, he knew Zuko came from a different type of world then his own. "Sure- I guess."

Suddenly a second guard he had not even noticed popped up almost instantly behind the first one. It made Aang jump. This guard was holding a long bag in his hands. The new guard was much shorter then the other one and had a very crisp clear voice as he spoke. "The Fire Nation Lord has offered you proper clothing for the event. He requested you to wear whatever is most comfortable."

Aang took the bag cautiously while eyeing up both the guards, trying to make sure there wasn't a third. "An event? I thought this was just a dinner."

Both the guards glanced briefly at each other. "It is a royal dinner sir. Those of proper class will be attending." Said the shorter of the two.

"I see. Well t-thanks. I guess I will be there." Was all Aang could think to say.

The guards bowed in a smooth motion before they turned and left.

Aang closed the door and placed the bag on the bed. He unzipped it to find a well pressed red jacket with black pants inside. He lifted the jacket up and took a closer look at it. In gold threading there was embroidered images of flames crawling up the sleeves of the jacket. The jacket was heavy and seemed very expensive. It was nothing like his usual simple Monk clothing.

Aang undressed and curiously pulled on the fancy clothing. To his surprise he found the clothing fit his form perfectly. He was mystified by how they knew his size.

After being fully dressed, Aang began to search the drawers in the room. Since Zuko was the one who had provided everything with the house, he wasn't sure what to expect to find. He searched past all the knick knacks, silks, and fine jewelry till he found what he was looking for. The mirror was heavy and was rather wide in size. It seemed very expensive as it was gold plated with ruby's embellishing the back of it. He looked at his reflection and was surprised to find just how, well, old he looked. The jacket looked rather nice on him, but his hair hung in a greasy messy mass on his head. He was never good at maintaining hair considering most his life he had none.

Aang left his room with a porcelain bowel and dipped it in the open water jug that was collecting rain water in the court yard. He knelt on the ground as he rubbed the water over his face and through his hair trying to clean himself up. Clasping his hands together, he used airbending to easily blow the water away and dry himself.

Aang returned to his room and once more looked at himself in the mirror. His bangs were separated on his forehead which revealed his tattoo. He gently touched the ink remembering as a child having the markings dug deeply into his skin. It had been so painful to have done, but the tattoo was truly beautifully designed. It was very traditional for Airbending Masters to have the tattoos. It was a type of coming-of-age type tradition with his people.

Shaking his head he easily hid the tattoo with his fallen bangs. He looked at the map one last time- debating if he should stay or not. His stomach grumbled loudly. "I suppose that's a hint." He smirked at himself.

Aang did a once more look over at the fancy clothing and then finally emerged from the house. He could tell by the darkening sky that the time of day was late. Listening closely he could hear the murmurs of people who were heading towards the palace. He glanced at Katara's door one last time.

As Aang left the house he found himself faced with a small group of guards who were waiting patiently for him. They were all well dressed and well groomed. They all bowed in unison at him. "We are here to escort you sir." Said the guard who stood in front of all the others.

Aang's eyes were wide open as he looked at the guards. He held his hands in front of him as he spoke. "Please, I can make my own way to the palace." He pointed to the palace that was practically in front of the house. "Really, it's just right there. I really don't think I need a miniature army to take me there."

The guards all bowed deeply at the waste. The leader spoke once more. "It is under Fire Lords request that we escort you to the dinner."

Aang sighed. He was quickly finding himself irritated by so much attention. He wasn't sure how Zuko lived such a high maintenance life. He was certain the guards would not let up so finally he nodded his head feeling a bit defeated. As he walked to the palace he had to cover his face with embarrassment as the other guests stared at him and his miniature army.

By the time Aang finally made it to the dinning hall he was cursing himself for even agreeing to go to the dinner. Entering the dining hall he found the large elegant room was full to the brim of aristocratic people. His cheeks flared pink as the guards led him to the middle of the room, right where Zuko was sitting, and bowed before their king. The crowd went silent as they all stared at him. Aang looked around nervously while offering a tiny wave to the mass of observers.

Zuko sat on an elaborately decorated golden chair with a smile on his face. "Aang, I am so happy for you to come." He said loudly- for everyone to hear.

Aang pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the guards. "That seems a bit much."

Zuko allowed a laugh to fall from his mouth. "You are considered a guest of honor, simply traditional." With the wave of his hand the crowd began to buzz with life once more, as if they had already forgotten Aang.

Zuko pointed at Aang's clothing. "You fit nicely in Fire Nation clothing." He commented with a smirk.

Aang blushed as he saw a few girls who were sitting near by glance up at him. "I suppose."

Zuko motioned for Aang to sit next to him on his right side. Aang walked around the table and did as was suggested. Looking outward he could see the rows of tables that filled the room- all packed full of food. Guests in fancy clothing (black, gold, and red being their choice in colors) swarmed the tables as they all mindlessly chattered away with one another. Aang felt a bit weird- he had never expected so many people were going to be at the dinner. Zuko leaned over and whispered to him. "This dinner was set before I knew you were even coming, please try and relax. It is traditional to have a large feast before the day of the Tree of Sorrows."

Aang was very silent as his eyes fell to the plate of vegetables that had been placed in front of him. He knew about the Tree of Sorrows. It was one of the final memorials of mourning the Fire Nation traditionally had with those who had past away. When he was a child he had gone to a Fire Nation village to visit his friend Kuzon. During his visit the villagers were in the process of having a memorial for a young girl who had recently died from an illness. They used a tree called the Crimson King where they hung notes filled with their thoughts about their past loved one. It was believed the tree would suck all the sorrow and pain into the earth and heal it in the most natural of ways- thus why they called the use of the tree as the Tree of Sorrows.

Aang placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and offered an assuring smile. "I am glad I came."

Zuko offered a short nod. He seemed somewhat lost in his thoughts.

Aang began to pick at the vegetables in front of him when the room suddenly went silent again. Aang looked up to find everyone looking at Katara as she entered the room. Katara looked very nervous as she was presented to Zuko as she fidgeted around when her eyes scanned the room. Aang was surprised to see that Katara was wearing Fire Nation clothing as well. She wore a tight black dress with wide red sleeves. Her hair had been tied back while a light coat of makeup covered her face. Aang suddenly felt like the little kid he used to be as he gawked at how beautiful she looked.

Zuko greeted Katara the same he had greeted Aang. He motioned for her to sit on his left side. She sat down and was instantly presented with a plate of food- hers had a verity of meats.

Katara did not look at Aang nor Zuko, she simply stared silently at her food. The crowed of people went back to their talking, filling the room up with noise once more.

Zuko sat in between them, his hands clasped on his lap. He did not look up as he spoke. "Please, let us try and have a good time."

Both Katara and Aang blushed, knowing exactly at what Zuko was hinting at. There was a moment of a very uncomfortable silence that was shared between all three of them. It was, after all, the first time all three had been together since that day years ago.

Zuko suddenly stood causing everyone in the room to bow and once more be silent. Zuko looked around at everyone who was attending and bowed as well. "I am happy to be surrounded by those I am closest to." He straightened himself as did every one else in the room. Those who had not been seated scurried off to an open place to sit. He placed his hands on the back of both Katara's and Aang' chairs. "Some of us have traveled a far distance- to make such a journey for my sake truly warms my heart."

He took in a deep breath and allowed it to leave very slowly. "This past month has been very difficult. You have all been very supportive and I hope this dinner can show my appreciation. As sorrowful as our reasoning may be for gathering here, I hope this can be a joyful event."

Zuko bowed once more before he sat down at his seat. The chattering in the room started up once more as Zuko took a pair of chopsticks and began to pick at his own food.

Aang tried to find some friendly words to say. "It's nice to see so many people here that cared about Mai and are here for you."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "They don't care. I am sure they are just here for the free food."

Katara suddenly placed her hand on Zuko's- something that did not go unnoticed to Aang. "Don't say that." She said gently.

Zuko shook his head. "I am purely their Fire Lord, not their friend. Many of the people here had served for my father during the war. They had shared his vision of conquering all the nations. Some still see me as being a traitor. My Uncle… and Mai- they had always been the ones I knew I could trust."

Aang squeezed Zuko's shoulder gently. "You can always trust us."

Zuko looked between Katara and Aang and offered a friendly smile. "I know. That is why I am so glad you are both here." Aang watched as Katara squeezed Zuko's hand, something that made the pit of his stomach twist in a wretched way.

Aang turned his head away and began to eat the food. The food, of course, was delicious.

Time did pass as they quietly ate with the crowd buzzing blindly around them. Aang couldn't help but notice how no one in the crowd really seemed to even notice them being there. Finally he turned and looked at Zuko. "Let's just leave."

Zuko looked over at him with wide eyes. "Leave? I can't just leave when I'm being the host."

Aang pointed around. "I don't think they will mind."

Zuko looked around. People chattered away without even offering a glance.

* * *

It was late at night, long since the dinner party had ended, as Katara, Aang, and Zuko laid carelessly around in the palace's courtyard. Empty glass bottles were strewn around them.

All three looked up at the cloudy night sky. They had left the party early and spent the night talking away- reminiscing about the past.

Zuko hiccupped as his fingers traced over an oddly shaped cloud which reminded him of a gozomonkey. "I remember how angry Admiral Zhao was that he could never catch you. I hear he's now a fishermen in the Earth Kingdom, talk about taking a step down. Some say he still curses about you." He chuckled.

Aang smirked as he spun around a coin between his fingers with airbending. "You always had the better chance of catching me. He was such a horrible firebender- I remember when he sunk his own ships trying to catch me with his firebending!" All three giggled.

Zuko took in a deep breath and sighed. "Yea, those were some good times."

All three nodded as Katara and Zuko sipped on the bottles they were holding. Aang had chosen not to participate in the consumption of booze.

"Time really did fly by." Zuko admitted. "To think I'm the leader of this nation and now a father." He hiccupped.

Aang rolled around with a cheesy grin on his face. "You're going to be a great father."

Zuko glanced over at his Monk friend. "I can only hope. My uncle was more like a father to me then my real father." He hiccupped. "My own father won't even look at me now or accept the fact he is a grandfather."

Katara sat up while looking at Zuko. She slurred her words ever so slightly as she spoke. "W-where is your father now a-anyways?"

Zuko offered an uncomfortable laugh. "He's locked away deep in the depths of this place- deep in the volcanic ground. Locked in the same exact place where Azula is. I'm sure my loony sisters," Hiccup. "constant screaming and crazy laughter is more comforting to him then when I visit."

For a brief moment Aang thought about the nightmare he had awhile ago of Azula.

Zuko suddenly sat up while shaking his head. "I hope Mai," Hiccup. "doesn't feel disrespected over how we spent this evening."

Aang offered a genuine expression of comfort. "Even though she always had a bit of a dark cloud on her shoulder, I am sure she would have appreciated it more that you spent time with people who cared verse those who loath you."

Zuko gave an agreeing nod as he carefully forced himself to his feet. "Well," Hiccup. "we have an early morning tomorrow." He took a big gulp- finishing off the bottle he had in his hands. "Should I have the guards escort you two?"

Aang and Katara in unison shook their heads and said. "We're fine." They both looked at each other and laughed.

Zuko smirked. "Well lovely lady's," Hiccup. "you both have a good night."

Aang easily stood as he helped Katara to her feet. They all laughed as they watched Zuko stumble as he attempted to make his way inside the palace. Aang picked up the few remaining bottles and placed them by the door that led to inside the palace.

As Aang and Katara made their way out of the palace and towards the house- Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder for support. "You know-w… I don't do this often."

Aang scratched his head with a small smile, knowing she was talking about her choice of drink for that night. "I believe you."

Katara smacked his shoulder. "I'm ser-rious. Why didn't you have any with us?"

Aang shrugged. "The Monks believe intoxicating the mind hinders our ability to reach enlightenment."

Katara's eyes opened wide- as it all made sense to her. "Oooh, I see."

Aang ran his hands through his hair. "I guess it's silly. Being the Avatar pretty much seals my fate anyways. My future is set since I will be reborn into the next Avatar that is in the cycle. Also being the Avatar at times forces me to make choices that go against my people's beliefs as it is."

Katara shook her head. "No no." She jabbed him in the side of his rib with her finger. "You're the last of your people. It's i-important you keep their traditions-s alive!"

Aang held his side where Katara had roughly poked him. He forgot how strong she could be.

As they walked past the palace gates Katara began to skip around. Her feet began to dance as her hands curved into water bending forms. "A-aang, do you remember this-s!" She said as she spun and moved her hands past her in a fluid motion.

Aang continued to walk as he watched her move around him in circles. He smiled at her silliness. "Of course." He said. His mind reflected back to the days they would practice waterbending together.

Katara suddenly stumbled forward, stepping on the long dress she was wearing. Aang was quick to catch her from her falling. Katara began to grumble as she looked down at the dress. "Stupid dress, it's s-so tight. I don't know how the girls here move in these things-s."

Aang couldn't help but let out a snort. "I think that's the point. Their not supposed to move at all."

They both laughed at his comment, but the laughing died away when they realized how close they were to one other. Aang released his hands that were holding onto Katara so she could move away. Blushing they both began to finish their trek to the house. As they walked past the court yard Momo produced small snoring sounds as he was curled up between two tree limbs.

Aang walked Katara up to her bedroom door. Katara turned to look at him. "I don't kno-ow what we were thinkin-ng tonight. But it was-s a really nice time."

Aang nervously scratched the back of his head. "I had a really good time too."

He looked up to find Katara staring at him. It reminded him of the old days, the times when he would go and steal a shy kiss. Before he could even think of what he was doing he found himself leaning closer to her- his body pushing her up against the door.

Katara placed her hand on Aang's chest when he was just inchs away from her lips. "Aang, please."

It was awkward, both of them knew it. Even though Aang had never meant to lean forward like that, it hurt to find Katara was denying him. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pushed it away from his chest. "I'm being stupid." He said very angrily

Katara shook her head. "Aang you're not. We had a nice night."

Without thinking fully before he spoke, he spat out words he never meant to say. "Nice night? We had nice lives together!"

Katara drew her eyebrows together in frustration. Her words were sounding more sober and clear. "Aang we aren't young teenagers-s anymore. We are adults. Our lives aren't what they used to be. People our age- well their relationships are much more serious then small little pecks in the middle of the night. I mean look at my brother and Suki- their gag worthy! And even look at Zuko, he now has a kid!"

Aang turned, feeling the heat rise under his skin. "Yeah, I'm sure it upsets you now that he has a kid."

Katara's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing. "I was happy for Zuko when he got married, he loved Mai."

Aang turned with his fists tightly squeezed at his sides. "And I loved you!"

Both of them looked at each other, neither able to read what the other was thinking. Katara finally turned her eyes away from Aang. "I know."

Aang could feel his heart pumping loudly in his chest. "You never felt the same- did you?"

Before Aang could even blink he could feel water falling down his face. He looked behind him to see the Koi pond that sat by Katara's door was now partially empty. Katara dropped her raised hands while she shook her head at him. "You're talking s-stupid right now."

Aang wiped the water away from his face, feeling his hair being plastered to his head. "You're right." He said slowly. "I've always been a bit stupid and naive." Before Katara could say another word, Aang slouched his way towards his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Two gray eyes suddenly opened wide. His breathing was heavy as the sweat poured off him. He sat up and placed his head in his hands. Another dream, another nightmare.

He had watched as Zuko had been standing infront of him. Zuko was quiet but offered him a warm smile. When Aang had tried to walk up to him they were both suddenly surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Zuko had tried to say something, but instead had fallen to his knees while wrapping his arms around his stomach in pain. Aang had tried to reach out to him, but the smoke had consumed Zuko and he was gone. Suddenly Aang had felt an unbelievable amount of pain as he too fell while clenching his stomach. He tried to yell, but he made no sound. The smoke had surrounded him and then- he had awakened.

He couldn't help but yell out to the empty room in frustration. "What do these dreams mean?"

He threw the blankets off of him while he stood up. He walked across the room and threw open the balcony door. The sun had only been up for a short time, so the town below was still awfully quiet. He took in a few breaths of fresh hair to try and clear his mind.

Then suddenly the memory's of the previous night sunk in. "Oh no." He muttered.

What had he been thinking? Was he insane? He slowly sat down onto the floor of the balcony. He had been so stupid!

He closed his eyes while he cursed the day he was born.

Aang sat on the balcony for some time, trying to clear his mind. The city below slowly but surely began to become busy with life. After he felt much more collected Aang finally sat up and turned back to his room. He felt the urge to talk to Katara, but wasn't sure how to handle things properly.

After some time of pacing the room Aang finally decided he should just apologize to her. Taking in a deep breath of air, he opened the door to the room only to find himelf faced with a bowl of fruit which had been knocked over and partially eaten (oddly it had lemur handprints on it) and a neatly folded bag with a note attached. The note said:

_Good morning! Please be dressed in the clothing of your choice before the sun passes mid sky. I will see you in the city._

_~Zuko_

Aang stepped out of the room and into the court yard while looking up at the sun. He still had some time before he had to leave.

He placed the bowl upright and scooted it towards the tree in the courtyard, he was sure Momo would like to finish his breakfast. He picked up the bag and placed it on the bed before he left his room and walked towards Katara's. He knocked heavily on the door while his stomach spun in nervous ways. There was no answer.

He sighed while wishing the past night had never happened and went back to his room.

This time Zuko had given him an entirely black suit. The suit, as expected, fitted him perfectly. It was very heavy however and hot. Aang washed himself up and tried to straighten himself out, but he found he couldn't really find any confidence in himself. His mind was stuck on the previous night and he simply couldn't move past it. How could he have been so idiotic!

Aang was quiet as he walked his way down to the city. The city seemed so quiet with only a few people around. He passed through all the small little shops and stands. Those few people who remained were oddly silent and did not even glance at him.

It was in the center of the city that he found a large mass of the towns people. There were rows of people with their heads bowed as they lined up towards a large tree that stood in the center. The tree stood tall with long branch's that hung down low. The leaves on the tree were large in size and red in color. There were pieces of paper tied throughout the entire tree with red ribbons. Aang glanced over the crowd and easily found Zuko. Zuko sat on an elegantly decorated pedestal in the middle of the crowed by the tree. He wore a black suit similar to his own and his head was deeply bowed.

Aang swallowed as his eyes fell to Katara who sat next to Zuko. She wore a simple long sleeved white dress. The neck of the dress stretched high on her neck. Katara's head was bowed as well. Aang followed the line of her arm as it led to her hand that sat on Zuko's shoulder.

Aang was quiet as he walked over to the pedestal that his friends were sitting on. The guards moved aside so he could stand directly in front of them. He bowed at the waste. "I am sorry." He said very quietly to Zuko. "I did not realize I was late."

As he straightened himself he could tell that Katara had become ridged, but she did not look at him. Zuko however nodded. "It started early, you are actually on time. Please sit." Zuko motioned for him to sit on the other side of him.

Aang sat down with his legs crossed next to Zuko. He could see the trails of tears that had fallen down Zuko's cheeks. It was the first time that he could remember that he had ever seen so much raw emotion from Zuko.

After some time Zuko used a hand to wipe the sides of his face. "I really appreciate last night, gave me some time to get things off my mind."

Both Katara and Aang took in a deep breath in unison, both facing away from each other. Katara mumbled in response to Zuko. "I'm happy to hear that."

Aang could feel his heart tighten simply by hearing her voice, but choose to remain silent. Instead his eyes scanned the large crowd of people. He could see some were very emotional for the loss of their queen. "They really loved Mai, didn't they?" He commented.

A half sad smile crossed Zuko's face as again he wiped some of the tears away. "Even though Mai tended to be a bit… dark, she really had a good heart. When we married she made sure to focus much of her time and efforts on those who were in need or troubled. She helped to rebuild much of the city and produced city programs to help others. A lot of people appreciated it since traditionally the Fire Lords wife remained unseen and unheard."

The crowd for sometime continued to move as people posted their notes on the tree then went their own ways.

As the three were silent Aang closed his eyes and simply listened to all that was around him. It was a way for him to get his mind off Katara and focus more on the present. As he listened he could hear all the bits of noises that surrounded them. He could hear the shuffling of feet as the crowd moved. He could hear the deep breaths from some people, the tears of others, and he could even hear a man at the end of the line give a small chuckle as he hung his piece of paper.

He listened carefully and picked up even a few odd sounds coming from the nearby shops. One sound in particular was the faint sound of what reminded him of sand being poured into a jar. It was then followed by the sound of clicking. At first he ignored it but he kept hearing the sound over and over. He then heard the sound from the same place of someone hitting something and them muttering curse words. Raising an eyebrow Aang opened his eyes to scan the area. Everything was as sullen and peaceful as before. He closed his eyes once more and heard what sounded like sand- again, with the same clicking sound that followed. He opened his eyes in the direction the sound was coming from.

He scanned the people in the area but only saw people shuffle around in a line by the tree. His eyes followed the small shop that sat empty behind them then up the side of it to the roof. There- he could see someone that looked like they were trying to hide on the slope of the rooftop. Aang watched as the person was holding an object he had never seen before. They were fiddling around with it and hitting the side of it, as if they were trying to get it to work. The object in their hands was thin and long. It had a long pipe to it. Aang's eyes followed the line of the pipe.

His eyes opened wide as he realized the pipe was pointed right at Zuko.

Aang suddenly grabbed Zuko and pulled him roughly away from his seat. In that instant there was loud 'boom' sound as a puff of gray smoke rose around the area the person had been sitting at on the rooftop. Where Zuko had been sitting there was a small round hole that poked through the chair.

Everyone's eyes were directed at Aang, their mouths falling open in disbelief. Zuko grabbed Aang roughly around the shoulders. "What are you doing!" He yelled.

Aang pushed Zuko off the stand, causing him to fall in an undignified heap, and turned his attention to the area that was surrounded by smoke.

Katara ran to Zuko who had fallen to the ground. She looked him over to make sure he was ok. "Aang are you insane?" She yelled.

Aang watched the puff of smoke as it slowly began to settle. He himself had no clue what was going on. He had never seen anything like it. "That wasn't me." He said towards Katara and Zuko.

He could hear it- the sound of sand dropping again. Aang stance went ridged and he curved his hands in a circle then tightened his fists. In an instant the ground began to shake. The crowd of people began to scream and run away. Aang once more twisted his hands around and watched as the shop the person had been on began to shake and slowly crumble.

Before the building fully collapsed he could hear it, the simple sound of a click. There was a large 'boom' sound which was then followed by the building fully collapsing down.

He couldn't help it, he stumbled backwards. There was a moment of uncertainty as he was finding it hard to keep his balance. But then he could feel it, he could feel the throbbing pain.

He vaguely heard Zuko yelling at the guards to search the crumbled building.

Aang's hand reached for his chest- the main source from where the pain was seeping from. Pulling his hand away he could see his fingers drenched in the warm liquid that was his blood. His eyes opened wide in shock. As he tried to take in a deep breath he found it hard to grasp air. His knees suddenly buckled as his body fell forward onto them. His chest felt like it was on fire.

He looked up to see the guards being tossed away from whoever it was in the fallen shop He watched as an explosion of air caused pieces of the shop to be thrown around.

Aang felt himself fall helplessly forward as the world began to darken. He could hear someone calling his name- but that too slowly faded.

He took a last breath thinking only one thing.

_It's an Airbender._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

If you find a lot of grammatical errors I do apologize. My spell check was being awfully mean to me for some reason and not working correctly. I have always been pretty bad with spelling and such and without a spell check- well, it's like typing blindly to me. So hopefully it's not too bad!

I wanted to point out something about Aang being able to sense things around him in this fic. While Toph had taught him how to use his sense of feeling outward without the use of sight, he is not like Toph who has rely on always feeling what's around her. That is why Aang gets surprised if someone pops out at him or why he doesn't always expect people at the door and such. If he's not focusing on what's going on around him, then he simply will not notice like the rest of us.


	4. Chapter Four: Gone

**Lucid Dreams**

By Gomp

Chapter Four: Gone

**Read and Review Please! Feedback always helps!**

The screams of the local people could be heard throughout the city as they scattered about. Royal Guards surrounded the crumbled shop as they kept their focus on the person in front of them. All of the guards stood with their balled fists pointed forward- ready to strike with their deadly fire.

There, in the middle of the ruins, stood a person who was in their mid-teens. Their long jet black hair hung over their face while they wore a thick brown jacket that covered their form. Loosely in their right hand hung the foreign looking weapon they had used.

"Stay back." Said the teen in a low voice. "Stay away from me."

The guards held their ground. One of the guards, dressed in all black, walked outwards from the surrounding line. He was careful as he inched his way closer to the teenager. "Surrender." Said the guard evenly.

The teenager in the middle offered a sly smile. They released the weapon in their hand and allowed it to clatter loudly to the ground. "I told you to stay back."

The guard took a few steps closer. "You are out numbered and outmatched."

"Probably. But…" The teen turned around and leaned forward. "I told you…" They slowly stood straight back up while crossing their arms. " to stay back!" Stretching their arms apart a mass of air stretched around them. The farther their arms separated the bigger the circulating air grew. As the circle of air spread around them it began blowing away the rubble of the building.

The soldiers took a few steps back and tried to dodge the flying pieces of rubble. Some of the soldiers were hit by the pieces and fell to the ground. The soldiers who remained standing bent their knees and used their fists to shoot fire at the growing mass of air.

* * *

Aang was slow as he walked through the forest that was full of life. Flowers so big and bursting with bright colors bloomed as he walked past them. Various animals, in different shapes and sizes, seemed to bow as he looked at them. He felt like he was in a world that was not his own.

And that's when he realized he was in the spirit world.

"How did I get here?" Aang wondered out loud to himself. It had been quite a long time since he had last visited the spirits.

The forest seemed so peaceful around him. He looked up at the towering trees to see the sun hanging high above- seeping its rays between the tree leaves.

"Anyone?" He called out. He was met with the chirping and chatters of busy bugs as they did their daily business.

He continued to walk through the forest till he finally spotted a clearing that peaked out between the trees. He ran as fast as he could to the open meadow. The sun shined so brightly there it made the space almost seem like it was glowing with flames. The moment he walked into the grassy meadow it suddenly became night with a full moon shining high above. He walked to the center of the meadow and looked at the bright moon and called out to it. "What is going on?" He hoped Princess Yue or just someone would guide him.

"Aang."

That voice…

Aang turned to find himself faced with the spirit of Roku. "Avatar Roku!" Aang said happily. "It has been so long."

The past Avatar smiled at the young man before him. "That it has." He said with his gritty sounding voice.

Aang turned in a circle as he looked around the open meadow. "Where am I?"

Roku offered a sad smile. "Destiny can be a cruel thing."

Aang stopped and looked at Roku curiously. "What do you mean?"

Roku opened his hands wide. "This is your choice." Suddenly within the surrounding forest the trees separated and two paths were formed- both going opposite ways. "Only you can choose which path to take."

Aang looked at the paths. The path on the right the trees were wilting away and it seemed so dark and cold. The path on the left the trees and forest burst with life as it seemed the sun was shinning there. The sunny path seemed the most alluring.

Aang looked between the paths then back at Roku. "I don't understand. Why are you saying I have to choose between two paths?"

Roku placed his spirit hands onto Aang's shoulders. "Aang." He said carefully. "Look at yourself."

Aang looked down to find himself looking more transparent then usual. He lifted his hands before his eyes and watched as the tips of his fingers slowly began to fade away.

"You're running out of time." Roku said simply.

Aang's eyes opened wide with shock. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" He dreadfully demanded.

Roku stood straight and clasped his hands together. "A war is brewing that you are not destined to fight. Fate has given you a choice." He pointed towards the dark path. "You can try and muzzle this war- knowing very well you can never stop it, and allow it to brew further and gain strength for the one who is destined to follow you." He pointed to the bright path looking full of life. "Or you may come to the spirit world so the next Avatar who is destined to fight this war may be born. This Avatar will face this war with ease since it has not matured to what it will come to be."

Aang shook his head roughly. "What do you mean? That is not a choice!"

Roku gave a very sad sigh. "Sometimes we are faced with grave decisions. It is not an easy task, but- "He placed a finger on the center of Aang's forehead, right on the tip of his arrow. The arrow lit up for a brief moment. "You must look deep inside yourself and find the correct choice. You have a very limited set of time before the choice is made for you so you must be quick."

"Roku." Aang was desperate. "Which direction should I choose?"

Roku closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "I don't know the answer to that. There is no right or wrong. We are the ones who set our own destiny- you must be willing to carve the destiny that is right for you."

Aang's heart thumped in his chest. He looked at his hand once more and watched as more of his fingers dissipated into nothingness.

Aang quickly crossed his legs and in a smooth motion he sat down. He closed his eyes tight and focused- placing himself in a meditative state.

* * *

Katara and Zuko had dragged Aang's body into an empty shop. They could hear the commotion that was going on outside but remained blind to the events. Zuko made sure a guard stood outside the shop so no one would disturb them.

Katara's shaking hands grabbed a bucket of water that had been on the shops table. Her white dress had become ruined as it was splattered with Aang's blood.

Zuko grabbed the sides of Aang's motionless face and looked down at him. Aang's skin had turned a ghostly pale color. For a very brief moment Aang's tattoo glowed, but then faded away. Zuko found a moment of hope. "Aang, are you there? Can you hear me?" He was met with a chilling silence. Zuko looked up with concern. "Katara-?"

Katara breathed very deeply trying to calm herself as she quickly unlatched Aang's suit jacket. She opened it up to reveal the damage that had been done to his chest. There, in the middle, was a thumb sized hole that blood was seeping freely from. Her shaking hands fell over the wound on his chest while she begged her healing powers to work. Some of the water from the bucket surrounded her hand.

"He's alive." Her voice cracked slightly. "But just barely."

* * *

Aang's mind reeled alive with his plaguing thoughts. It was so hard for him to think clearly being under so much pressure. How was he to choose between the better good of the world or living out the rest of his life?

He thought about his life. He thought about the years he spent with the Monks, the years he spent traveling, and the years he spent living in a type of solitude. He thought about the war he had gone through, the battles he had fought. He felt so young, like his life had barely even begun….

He had never wanted to be the Avatar. The choices he had made, the sacrifices he had given.

He thought about those who were most important to him in the world. He tried to weigh leaving them verse giving them a safer future.

There was so much he still wanted to achieve.

"_We are the ones who set our own destiny."_ Roku had said.

What was the destiny he was supposed to follow? What type of person was he supposed to be?

* * *

Fire blew out from the fists of the guards. It was a wall of blaze as they pushed against the blowing winds. In the center the young teen had their arms fully stretched on either side of themselves as they closed their eyes and begged for it all to go away.

The air bubble suddenly gave out.

The guards pushed their fists forward.

* * *

Katara flowed water over Aang's chest desperately trying to stop the bleeding. She wiped the sweat off her face as he hands continued to shake roughly. "It's not stopping. He won't stop bleeding." She said urgently.

Zuko sat with Aang's head in his lap. He continued to call to Aang, begging him to wake up.

Katara shook her head trying to get her hair out of her face. Her hand suddenly left Aang's chest as she threw the bloodied water that was around her hand against the shops wall. She used her other hand to get new water from the bucket. She placed her hand right up against Aang's wound and closed her eyes so she could concentrate. She used the flow of the water to feel what was going on inside the wound. "I can feel it- there is something in there. It's the cause of the bleeding."

Zuko looked up, his eyes filled with a bit of fear and worry. "What is it?"

Katara looked down at the open wound as blood pulsed out. "I don't know. It's not something I am familiar with. It could be a piece of wood or maybe even dirt."

Zuko gently lifted Aang's head off of his lap and placed it to the ground. He then stood up. "We have an earthbending doctor who lives in the city. He is retired but maybe he can assist us." Zuko rushed from the shop so he could talk to the guard that was guarding outside. He told the guard to bring the doctor and medical supplies then headed back into the shop.

Katara wiped her face with her elbow, she was just covered in sweat. Her eyes followed up Aang's motionless form and to his closed eyes. "Come on Aang." She begged.

She moved her hand away once more from the wound and refreshed the water. She could hear Zuko as he came back into the room. She looked up at him as he sat back down. "We are running out of time." She closed her eyes. "He's lost so much blood."

* * *

Aang opened his eyes. He lifted his arms to find his hands were gone up all the way to his elbows.

Aang looked at Roku as he stood himself up. "I made my decision."

Roku offered a half smile. "I must warn you." He placed a hand on Aang's chest. Aang looked down to find the front of his chest was totally gone. "The damage has been done." He offered a heavy sigh. "It is time for you to follow your new fate."

Aang looked at his missing chest then back to Roku with uncertainty marring his eyes.

Roku shook his head. "Go!"

Aang gave a swift single nod of his head. He turned and began to run as fast as he could. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt himself flooded with doubt.

As he ran down the long path, he watched as pieces of him simply faded away into nothing.

He knew he was making the wrong decision… he was following the wrong path. It was simply too late to turn back.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself dissipate into the wind.

* * *

Katara's slender fingers that were surrounded by a coat of water worked their way gently into Aang's wound. Her other hand was placed over Aang's heart.

Her fingers dug deep, trying to reach whatever it was that was inside.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide as realization dawned. Stray tears slide their way down her face as her mouth fell open, her breath swept away. She swallowed loudly as she tried to find the voice to speak. Zuko met her eyes knowing very well what she was about to say.

She bowed her head to Aang's lifeless form as the sobs began to erupt.

It was Zuko who finally spoke.

"He's gone."


End file.
